No pararé
by AndieDiggory
Summary: Draco es maltratado por su padre y no solo psicológicamente. Hermione lo descubre y decide que intentará salvarlo. ¿Pero admitirá Malfoy que necesita su ayuda? ¿Tendrá valor para afrontar la realidad?
1. Prólogo

**Y NO PARARÉ**

Por Andie Diggory

* * *

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, como todos sabéis son creación exclusiva de JK Rowling y lo único que gano con esto son reviews._

_Summary: Draco es maltratado por su padre y no solo psicológicamente. Hermione lo descubre y decide que no parará hasta conseguir salvarlo. ¿Pero admitirá Malfoy que necesita su ayuda¿Tendrá valor para afrontar la realidad?_

_N/A: Este fanfiction es una adaptación de una historia mía que escribí hace tiempo sobre un adolescente maltratado cuya personalidad derivaba de sus traumas de la infancia y la pubertad. De modo que lo único que hecho es modificarla ligeramente para poder situarla en el mundo de HP con Draco y Hermione como protagonistas._

_

* * *

_

**Prólogo: **El último día de clases

El cuerpo de Malfoy se dibujaba a contra luz frente a la ventana como una silueta clara y, quizás, demasiado lánguida. El caudal de luz era tan inmenso que a penas se podía distinguir algún rasgo de su cuerpo, hasta que corrió las cortinas y entonces lo vio. Su piel clara y perlada era como una nívea hoja de papel manchada por unas accidentales gotas de tinta. Como si hubieran profanado un hermoso santuario, como si de notas discordantes en una armoniosa melodía se tratara, su cuerpo era asaltado por hematomas de un color violáceo, que corrompían su belleza.

Pudo distinguir tres de ellos en lugares en los cuales jamás podrían descubrirse a no ser en una situación improbable como aquella. El más grande se encontraba en su costado derecho, del tamaño de la palma de su mano abierta, y los dos restantes estaban en un hombro y en la cadera, respectivamente.

Por el color difuso que adoptaban los estigmas, ella pudo suponer que hacia tiempo que habían sido infligidos los golpes, y que aquello solo eran los restos de lo que en su día tuvo que ser un agudo dolor.

El muchacho se acabó de vestir y comprobó su implacable traza frente al espejo, se colocó de perfil y de frente varias veces y se peinó con la mano el cabello platino. Ella pensó si quizás su arrogancia natural le llevara todos los días a considerarse exageradamente atractivo e irresistible, mientras ella prefería expresar su beldad con la palabra hermosura. Finalmente el joven pasó de largo frente al armario de nogal en el que ella se ocultaba y salió del cuarto de los slytherin de quinto curso.

Durante una buena porción de tiempo la joven bruja no pudo pensar con claridad, había apoyado la frente en el dorso de la mano que mantenía semi-cerrada la puerta del armario y había cerrado los ojos con fuerza. Cualquier persona se hubiera limitado a pensar que Malfoy había tenido un aparatoso accidente, quizás se había caído por las escaleras. Pero Hermione Granger no lo creía así, no aprobaba aquella hipótesis, aunque no formulara ninguna propia.

Empezó a sentir en su pecho el cosquilleo que sentía cada vez que atisbaba una injusticia o un ápice de abuso o maldad, comenzó a sentir bullir en su interior la pasión de su espíritu ante los retos del destino, ante lo que ella creía que era su deber.

Alguien chistó en el exterior, la habitación volvió a llenarse de una exagerada emanación de luz, entonces los vio a ambos, montados en sus escobas, asomar la cabeza por la ventana y preguntarla si lo había echo. Recordó entonces que hacía allí, había llenado los bolsillos de la túnica de Malfoy de vómito de escorbuto.

-Gracias Mione- dijo Ron alegremente ayudándola a montar en la escoba –gracias por ayudarme a vengarme de Malfoy. –Hermione sintió los labios del pelirrojo posarse en su mejilla imprimiendo la calidez de un efímero beso.

-De nada… -contestó alicaída, lo que había sido una idea divertida y arriesgada a las que no se sometía a no ser que tuviera una buena razón, como había sido el caso, paso a ser un retazo de culpa en controversia con la certeza de que Malfoy se lo merecía.

Al sonar en su mente las palabras _"se lo merecía" _mientras se agarraba a la cintura de Ron Weasley, una pregunta se elevó hacia el cielo ¿Se merecía ser maltratado?

* * *


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1 **_¿...Me estas mintiendo?_

Sobre el prado verde que se extendía hacia el horizonte al que a él se le antojaba infinito, el sol en su arbolada hacia guiños dorados y ocres a las briznas de hierba, y se reflejaba en su cabello haciéndolo parecer áureo y diferente.

Él hundía sus pies pequeños y blancuzcos en el pasto sintiéndolo colarse frío y húmedo entre sus dedos, no reía de nada en particular, pero reía. Se acercó al lago y miró su reflejo en él para comprobar como su pelo y su cara tenían el tono melocotón que le regalaba la luz del sol, y se recordó a sí mismo como el personaje de un libro que una vez vio y que él no sabía que era _El Principito_.

Mientras se miraba una rana había saltado de la orilla del lago a la hierba, era pequeña y viscosa y le había echo asustarse. Acercó su dedo índice a ella poco a poco y cuando estuvo a punto de rozarla volvió a saltar y él dio un respingo que le hizo caer de espaldas sobre las palmas de sus manos, entonces vio a otro niño de su edad inclinarse de rodillas a su lado con un palito en la mano, y se incorporo.

-¿Te da miedo?- le preguntó el otro chico, tenía el pelo ralo y oscuro y la cara manchada de barro, un barro cuyo tono lodoso recordaba al color de sus ojos bobos y caídos, todo su cuerpo bonachón le daba un aspecto de tonto demasiado grande para su edad.

Malfoy asintió ya que no debía dirigir la palabra a ningún desconocido, como bien le habían indicado sus padres, ellos decían que había demasiada gente indeseable en el mundo, y que uno nunca sabe cuando esta hablando con un sangre sucia. –No hacen nada, estas no son venenosas. Las ranas flecha si son venenosas. –Malfoy quiso preguntarle cuales eran las ranas flecha, para así no acercarse nunca a ninguna, pero como no podía hablar con él porque podía ser un indeseable, decidió que sencillamente no se acercaría a ninguna rana jamás en la vida, excepto a esa, que no era venenosa.

Se limitó a contemplar como el muchacho pinchaba a la rana en su piel de goma con el palo, tratando de que el anfibio se metiera por sí mismo en el bote de vidrio que cambiaba pacientemente de lugar cada vez que la pinchaba y ella se desplazaba a derecha o izquierda.

Malfoy empezó a ayudarle con otro palito, sintió que se divertía. Hubo un momento en el que estuvo a punto de hacerla entrar en el bote, pero un zapato negro y reluciente que olía a betún se plantó frente a él aplastando el césped mojado y con él a la ranita.

El pequeño Draco que se había ensuciado la impecable camisa de diseño que le habían regalado sus padres por navidad, sintió el miedo a las consecuencias de aquella negligencia ceñirse a su pecho haciendo que le costara respirar, reconoció el zapato en seguida, sin saber muy bien porque; quizás porque miraba más al suelo cuando su padre le hablaba que a su cara, y le era más fácil enumerar todo su calzado que predecir sus reacciones hacia cualquiera de sus movimientos.

Un sonido extraño y desagradable como si alguien despegara una ventosa de un azulejo, se escuchó cuando la suela del zapato se levantó del césped para situarse al lado del otro pie sin avanzar.

Draco Malfoy quiso llorar pero como era un hombre y le habían enseñado que los grandes hombres con carisma nunca lloran ni son débiles, levantó sus ojitos azules y todavía inocentes del suelo para mirar a aquel hombre frío y distante que podía ser cualquier cosa menos un padre, aunque el pequeño lo identificara como tal.

-Levántate desconsiderado- le dijo con los labios tan apretados que parecían ser en su cara un fino corte, como una media luna cuyos vértices apuntaban hacia abajo. El niño obedeció y solo cuando vio que el pelo de su padre era tan pálido como una nube comprendió que el sol había acabado de esconderse tras las colinas y que ya no se parecería tanto al principito, que ahora habría adoptado de nuevo un tono blanco mortecino en su piel y pajizo en su pelo, ese color que su madre consideraba limpio y decoroso y que a él le parecía darle aspecto de niño muerto.

Su padre le dio un puntapié al niño bobo con el que había estado jugando silenciosamente. El niño gritó a pesar de no parecer de esos que se asustan fácilmente y se fue corriendo: -¡un muggle!- exclamó su padre haciendo un ruido muy parecido al que se hace cuando se escupe.

Lo que le siguió a aquella exclamación fue una sarta de improperios muy variados, palabras elevadas de demasiado peso para un niño tan pequeño como él. Se limitó a quedarse recto con la vista clavada en la rana aplastada, adoptando la pose y actitud correspondiente a las regañinas y sermones. Solo que aquella vez fue diferente.

Cuando su padre acabo de hablarle del honor y la importancia de la sangre algo ocurrió, algo a lo que siempre había tenido miedo. A menudo parecía que su padre iba a acabar sus reprimendas asestándole una buena bofetada, pero siempre Draco se quedaba temblando esperando algo que no llegaba, y amaba a su padre por ser tan benevolente. Salvo que aquella tarde dejó de serlo.

Sintió como si le golpearan con una pala en el la parte inferior de la cabeza y cayó al suelo con tanto ímpetu que al incorporarse escupió la hierba que se había colado entre sus labios magullados. Con los ojos como dos faros encendidos, miró a su padre horrorizado, a su mano cubierta por un guante de cuero negro que siempre había relacionado íntimamente con el bastón de cabeza de serpiente.

Se aguantó las ganas de llorar, pero el temblor incontrolable que se adueñaba de su pequeño cuerpo infantil era algo imposible de cesar, aunque lo intentara con toda la fuerza de su fuero interno, y todo el miedo que doblegaba el espíritu de un niño que, en lo sucesivo, dejaría de ser ingenuo y amable para convertirse e intentar parecerse a el hombre que lo había pegado.

Volvió hacia el lugar donde habían acampado para merendar cogiendo la mano de su padre que minutos antes le había golpeado en la nuca; ese día dio un paso hacia la espiral del horror metiéndose en ella, en un circulo vicioso donde el amor y el dolor eran sinónimos.

Aquella noche durmió en su cama abrazándose las rodillas en posición fetal, habiendo perdido una gran parte del espíritu único e irrecuperable de un niño de cinco años, empezando a esconder en un lugar recóndito de su encogido corazón al verdadero Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione contemplaba los prados dorados y verdes tras la ventana perdiéndose a una velocidad tal que todos los colores se entremezclaban más rápido en cuanto los elementos del paisaje se alejaban de la línea del horizonte. Se encontraban en el tren camino a King Cross, y no podía dejar de pensar en él.

La imagen de Draco sacando las manos de su túnica cubiertas del fétido vómito de escorbuto se turnaban en su mente con el recuerdo de su cuerpo marcado. No pudo reír cuando Malfoy corrió a los baños gritando y tampoco pudo burlarse junto con todo el colegio (salvo los slytherins) cuando tropezó con su túnica y cayó al suelo antes de alcanzar las grandes puertas de roble del gran salón que hacían tanto de acceso como de salida.

Hermione se preguntó en que momento aparecería Malfoy en el compartimento para vengarse con sus mordaces palabras, o de cualquier otra manera. Decidió adelantar acontecimientos y salió del habitáculo al corredor. Escuchó la voz de Ron llamándola después de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Guiada por una intuición desconocida, caminó hasta el último de los vagones, abrió una pesada puerta y llegó al saliente del tren donde el aire daba en la cara con fiereza a causa de la velocidad, y solo una barandilla protegía de caer de la máquina en marcha, era un espacio reducido, Malfoy estaba allí con la mirada perdida y el cabello platino ondeando al viento. Hermione decidió quedarse en la puerta para escucharlo discutir con Blaise Zabini.

-Tu padre te trata como una mierda Draco.

-Que te jodan Blaise, tienes envidia, tu nunca tendrás una familia como la mía. ¿Conoces a alguien que no sepa quienes son los Malfoy? –inquirió Draco con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras caminaba elegantemente por el reducido espacio de la estancia.

-No- contestó Zabini –tampoco conozco a nadie que simpatice con los Malfoy.

-Eso es porque no estas familiarizado con los de nuestra estirpe. Los sangre limpia forman un grupo muy reducido de magos y brujas, y nosotros solo nos relacionamos con gente así.

-¿Y por qué te relacionas conmigo?- Malfoy se cruzó de brazos y puso un gesto parecido al de su madre, Narcisa Malfoy, Hermione hizo una mueca de desdén sin proponérselo al contemplarlo, Malfoy podía resultar incluso atractivo si sus gestos y expresiones fueran las de un adolescente de su edad.

-Eres un slytherin inteligente, eso es todo. –le dijo sin más miramientos –y nuestros padres se caen bien, ellos pasan por alto el hecho de que tu árbol genealógico no sea perfecto, después de todo, no tenéis la culpa de lo que haya echo algún estúpido inconsciente de vuestra familia dos generaciones atrás.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Blaise fruncía el ceño y parecía molesto.

-Tu padre te pone la mano encima- Malfoy, que en aquel momento estaba cruzado de brazos y satisfecho de su elegante verborrea, alzó las cejas y lo miró con gravedad.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Yo estaba en tu casa con mi padre el día del sótano, la puerta de la mansión estaba abierta y tu elfo domestico nos invitó a pasar.

-_Mataré al elfo_.- pensó sintiendo bullir en su interior aquella ira que siempre disfrutaba por poseerle, y que crecía de una manera proporcional a sus frustraciones -No hubo día del sótano, no ocurrió nada ese día.

-Si, yo lo oí, te oí gritar. –Hermione se agarraba fuertemente al marco de la puerta, el metal marcaba en su piel delgadas líneas rojas debido a la presión y sus ojos empezaban a arder. No podía ser cierto.

-¡No oistes nada!- gritó Draco con la voz ronca, desenfundó su varita y le apuntó al pecho -¡Quieres deshonrarme, no soportas que yo sea mejor que tu!- Zabini se irguió completamente, tenso y asustado.

-No hagas locuras Draco.

-Di que soy mejor que tu, y que no oistes nada- Zabini cerró los ojos y tragó saliva -¡dilo sangre sucia!

-Eres mejor que yo…- masculló el muchacho –y no… no he oído.. -Zabini le miró con lastima algo que hizo enfurecer más a Draco que clavó su varita en el cuello de él, con dificultad para hablar por la presión en su faringe Blaise Zabini dijo: -No escuché nada, nada paso aquel día…

-Muy bien…- murmuró Draco con aquella voz fría y férrea, lentamente con la respiración alterada guardó su varita en la túnica –me alegro de que admitas la verdad, supongo que estarás arrepentido.

-Si, claro.

Hermione estaba tan sorprendida e impactada que no se escondió cuando Blaise se dirigió hacia la puerta, ambos se encontraron de frente, Hermione tentó su bolsillo presa del pavor pero la varita se resbaló entre sus dedos.

-Mira que tenemos aquí- dijo amarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella bruscamente. La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco a espaldas de la asustada Hermione.

Cuando Draco levantó la vista su mirada pareció humana por un momento al mirar a la bruja, pero al instante se convirtió en una expresión dura y escudriñadora. –ella si que es una autentica sangre sucia, su árbol si que no se puede excusar. –Draco rió aunque su risa parecía realmente falsa. Hermione se liberó del agarre de Blaise y dio una sacudida a su cabello altivamente.

-¿Nos vas a demostrar la valentía Griffindor, Granger?- inquirió Draco arrastrando las palabras –¿Qué vas a hacer, darme una cachetada?- Draco rió a carcajadas a pesar de que el recuerdo de la humillación no le hacia tanta gracia –no te la devolví solo porque no golpeó a las mujeres. Es más, considero que utilizar las manos en una disputa es denigrante para un buen mago, pero claro, tu no tienes ni idea de lo que es ser un buen mago.

-Y tu padre Malfoy¿No lo considera denigrante¿Golpea a las mujeres o solo a los adolescentes débiles e inseguros? –los labios de Malfoy se torciera en una desdeñosa y contraída mueca, dando algunos pasos al frente se situó frente a ella y su varita la apuntó directamente a la frente tocándola con el extremo puntiagudo de la misma.

-Vete Blaise- fue lo único que dijo Malfoy –largate –Zabini obedeció y salió del compartimento con presteza pisando la varita de Hermione por el camino. Draco agarró a la bruja de los hombros y con un movimiento brusco la acorraló contra la barandilla, sus manos apretaban los hombros de ella, pero no la hacia daño. –Granger, te mataré si dices una sola palabra, te juro que te arrepentirás.

-Eres patético, Malfoy- siseo Hermione sintiendo el aliento del mago rozarla los labios y la fría baranda de metal presionándola; observo más cerca que nunca sus iris grisáceos, su mirada era tan gélida como el más crudo de los inviernos pero era asombrosamente impactante –y eres cobarde.

-Cállate- masculló Draco con los labios fruncidos –vas a pagar por la bromita que tu y tus amigos me jugasteis ayer.

-No me arrepiento de ello- mintió Hermione.

-Lo harás, te lo aseguro.

-Vi las marcas- dijo Hermione exclusivamente –yo estaba escondida en el armario, no pensaba mirar, hasta que las vi. –Draco se ruborizó.

-¿Qué?

-El vomito de escorbuto lo puse yo en tu túnica, la colgué en el pechero y después me escondí en el armario porque llegaste antes de tiempo. Vi las marcas cuando te cambiaste de camisa. –Draco no pudo contenerse y agarró del cuello a Hermione.

-Me caí por las escaleras

-Te maltratan- Hermione notaba como le faltaba el aire. El Draco asustadizo de cinco años que residía en un rincón de la mortecina alma de Malfoy gemía. –Draco- dijo ella llamándolo por primera vez por su nombre de pila –tienes las marcas en tu cuerpo, es imposible que no te lo admitas a ti mismo.

-Cállate, estas loca. Lo único que todos queréis es hacer caer la bien merecida fama de los Malfoy. Y tú, Granger, tu no puedes entender lo que significa llevar el peso de la sangre, mi padre me ha inculcado lo más importante en la vida de un mago de la pureza de los Malfoy, tu jamás entenderás eso.

-¿Estas justificando a tu padre¿Estas diciendo que es natural que te pegue?- Malfoy pareció mirar a través del rostro de Hermione¿estaba justificando a su padre? no lo sabía.

Los dedos que se hundían en la piel de la bruja tensos y rígidos se relajaron un poco, Hermione se dio cuenta de que sus manos cogían las muñecas frías de Malfoy, y que lo había echo intentando deshacerse de ellas porque la ahogaban aunque ya no lo hacían. La piel de Malfoy era suave, pero estaba helada. Aunque aquella presión alrededor de la garganta y la faringe cesó, sus manos no dejaron de estar en contacto con su piel. Por unos segundos Malfoy estaba totalmente ausente, y parecía vulnerable.

Draco deslizó sus manos hasta lo hombros de Hermione y después las dejó caer, los ojos de ambos coincidieron, Malfoy solo la dirigió un susurro.

-Ni una palabra- la dijo en lo que a ella le quiso parecer complicidad.

-Ni una palabra- corroboró.

Hermione estuvo a punto de sonreír levemente cuando la puerta del compartimento se estrelló contra la pared y un muchacho pelirrojo irrumpió como una brisa helada y golpeó a Malfoy en la mandíbula haciéndole caer de rodillas y sangrando al suelo.

Harry Potter rodeó a Hermione con un brazo mientras ella observaba presa del horror como Ron levantaba a Malfoy de cuello de la camisa. Cuando la joven fue capaz de asimilar que Ron estaba golpeando brutalmente a Malfoy, en clara desventaja física, comenzó a sacudirse en brazos de Harry, intentando liberarse inútilmente.

-Se lo merece Mione- susurró él cerca de su pelo viendo las marcas de los dedos de Draco en su cuello –es un… se lo merece, claro que si.

-¡No Ron, para¡Para Ron!- Hermione gritó y se sacudió casi espasmódicamente, nunca se había sentido tan impotente, ni había odiado de esa manera a sus dos mejores amigos. Ron no hacia caso de sus peticiones, golpeó a Draco contra la pared y le cogió del cuello. Draco, por su parte, en medio de aquel agudo dolor, no era capaz de ver a Ronald Weasley agrediéndole sin compasión, sino a Lucius Malfoy en una escena demasiado habitual, tan habitual que estuvo a punto de mascullar la débil súplica que siempre dirigía a su padre: _"¡No, por favor…!"_

-¿Qué la has hecho sucia rata?- increpó Ron sacudiéndolo con violencia. Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que Hermione tenía marcas en su cuello, pero creyó que no era necesario. Entre sus brazos Hermione luchaba por escapar, sin que él comprendiera el porqué de aquellos insistentes intentos de huir de un amigo que la protegía.

-Ron, déjalo ya- dijo Harry sintiendo las uñas de su amiga en su piel –creo que ha encantado a Hermione, la ha hecho algo. –Hermione sollozaba y se removía, pero al final se dejó caer hacia delante, pendiendo de los brazos de Harry, que eran lo único que evitaba que cayera al suelo. –tranquila Mione. –musitó Harry, ella se deslizó de sus brazos y sus rodillas tocaron el frío suelo, se dobló hacia delante y se llevó las manos al rostro, le parecía la escena más horrible que había contemplado jamás.

-¿Qué, que!- exclamó Ron –tirando a Malfoy de un manotazo contra la barandilla -¿Qué la has hecho?

-Muérete Weasley, muérete para que tu padre tenga una boca menos que alimentar con su patético sueldo. –Ron tembló de irá y levantó su puño para asestar el último golpe, que llegó con toda precisión.

-¡Déjalo de una maldita vez!- exclamó la bruja con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, Malfoy, desde el suelo la miró sorprendido, quizás como si fuese la primera vez en su vida que alguien le defendía desinteresadamente. Entonces Ron se doblegó y se dirigió a Hermione a la que intentó acariciar la húmeda mejilla, pero ella volvió el rostro evitándolo.

-La ha hecho algo, esta hechizada o algo así- masculló Ron, que la agarró del brazo suavemente.

Hermione se alejó de Draco con sus dos mejores amigos, constituyendo un elemento principal en aquel trío que durante años había sido perfecto. Recibió una breve mirada metálica del rubio antes de que Ron la echara un brazo por encima, para su desagrado, y la obligara a alejarse dándole la espalda al maltrecho Slytherin.

-"_Lo lamento, oh por Dios, lo lamento de verdad…"- _quiso decirle con los ojos, pero Malfoy solo la respondió con una mirada totalmente vacía y sin contenido.

Bajo el brazo de Harry y la atenta mirada de Ron, llegó a su compartimento donde solo estaban ellos tres, Harry sentó a la afectada Hermione, y Ron se inclinó sobre ella pasando con delicadeza las yemas de sus dedos por encima de las marcas tenuemente enrojecidas.

-Como puede ser tan hijo de…- masculló –no llores Mione.

-Eres un bestia Ronald…- siseó ella sin mirarle a los ojos

-¿Yo¿Yo soy el bestia?- Hermione se levantó de su asiento con los puños apretados

-¡Eres un animal!- corroboró -¡Eres al menos veinte kilos mas fuerte y corpulento que Malfoy!

-¡Él es también veinte kilos al menos más fuerte y corpulento que tú!

-¡Yo le provoqué¡Por una vez yo fui la culpable!- arguyó Hermione temblando, mientras Harry no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, Ron y Hermione discutiendo a causa de Draco Malfoy.

-¿…Pero… que te pasa Hermione?

-Nosotros solo queríamos protegerte, pensamos que… pensamos en lo único que se puede pensar al verte en el mismo compartimento con Malfoy. -Hermione se acurrucó en su asiento y se agarró las rodillas, mirando sus zapatos negros- me gustaría saber que pasó ahí dentro. –la joven bruja levantó su mirada ensombrecida súbitamente.

-No os lo voy a decir- dijo con la boca pequeña, dando lugar a la primera ocasión en la que Hermione Granger ocultara algo deliberadamente a sus dos mejores amigos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían despedido en la estación, Ron había besado brevemente la mejilla de Hermione súbitamente enrojecido, y ella había detestado que aquel gesto coincidiese con una breve mirada por parte de Draco Malfoy, no había sido para nada una mirada remilgada o amable, por supuesto, pero no obstante Hermione pudo ver en ella un ligero matiz que la transmitió compasión.

Todo su bello se erizó cuando observó como el alto y estilizado Lucius Malfoy levantaba el rostro de su hijo con su mano pálida y mortecina, sosteniéndole del mentón y reparando en la circunferencia amoratada alrededor del ojo derecho como si fuera lo más infame y degradante del mundo, su hijo había sido golpeado, y en lugar de despertar en el un sentimiento partenalista, sintió asco y repugnancia hacia su propio primogénito.

Draco se veía realmente pequeño e insignificante, totalmente carente de orgullo o firmeza, a la sombra de aquella imponente y ostentosa figura.

Por un momento a Hermione le pareció tan obvio que aquel hombre era excesivamente cruel y déspota, que se preguntó porque jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de que Malfoy fuera tratado con tanto desprecio como al mismísimo Dobby cuando los servía.

Poco más tarde, tras el breve abrazo a su gran amigo Harry Potter, y el apático _adiós_ hacia Ron, Hermione se encontraba en el glauco Ford Focus de su padre, ocupando el asiento del copiloto, sin saber de la inminente noticia que iba ha llegar a sus oídos.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la limusina oscura de su padre, alargada y despampanante, que siempre le había parecido un coche fúnebre. Su madre se sentaba junto a Lucius, el conducía con sus cuidadas manos sobre el volante revestido en cuero y lo miraba duramente a través del espejo retrovisor.

-¿Ronald Weasley?- increpó prácticamente escupiendo las palabras, Draco sintió su corazón estremecerse en su pecho.

-Me he peleado con él, ha recibido una buena tunda.

-¿Estas mintiéndome?

-No- el slytherin tembló

-¿De… verás… no estas… mintiéndome…?- Lucius Malfoy parecía masticar las palabras con sus pequeños y perlados incisivos. Draco volvió a negarlo con la cabeza. –Eso espero, porque mañana se celebra un cóctel en el ministerio, donde los trabajadores llevan a sus hijos¿sabes? Y supongo que si ese Weasley ha recibido su merecido, se hará notar mañana- el pánico congestionó a Malfoy. Su madre se giró en el asiento con una pequeña sonrisita.

-Mi niño no mentiría jamás.

-Más vale que no lo haga…- masculló Lucius girando en la calle siguiente, y coincidiendo con un Ford Focus verde en el semáforo. En ese momento Lucius estaba demasiado concentrado en pensar a que tortura sometería a un niño mentiroso, y Draco sumido en el más intenso de los pavores, como para que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta de que en aquel coche que conduciría prácticamente todo el camino en paralelo a ellos, estaba Hermione Granger y su padre muggle.

* * *

N/A: Aquí teneis el primer capitulo, espero no haber defraudado demasiado, se que no ha habido D/Hr propiamente dicho, pero tengo que situar las cosas…

* * *

REVIEWS

Claudia Malfoy: Hola Claudia, gracias por opinar sobre la redacción, es muy importante que me digais si os gusta y estoy contenta porque me digas que si. Espero que de verdad te vea siempre por aca, como me decias. Un beso y gracias de nuevo :)

Lara: Hola, jajaja, gracias por aceptar el chantaje, jeje... Se que el prologo era muy escaso pero es que los prologos (al menos en mi historias) solo tratan de presentar un poco la idea, era como una especie de muestra para identificar trama y estilo a la hora de escribir. La verdad es que hasta a mi me fastidio hacerlo tan corto, juejuejue. ¿De verdad tengo una lectora fija? Que bien! Ojala todos seais asi :P Un abrazo.

Luchi: Gracias por tu apoyo. Si, la mejor parte de la historia es cuando Draco se enfrenta al hecho de que es y ha sido maltratado. Es muy triste, pero bueno. Besos, gracias Luchi.

Karen: Hola Karen, gracias por dejarme un RR mostrandome tu apoyo. La verdad es que lo único por lo que podría destacar este fic es por la trama, y me alegro de que te parezca buena, y espero que siga siendo asi en adelante y me dejes constancia de ello ;) Un abrazo, hasta pronto!

PauMalfoy¡Hola PauMalfoy! Si pobesito... te dejaria que le curaras, pero es que tiene que ser Hermione, sino sería un Draco&Pau ;) gracias por escribirme, espero que siempre lo hagas! Besetes!

Nymi: Hola Nymi, muchas gracias por dejarme tus impresiones sobre mi forma de escribir y sobre lo poquito que llevo del fic, y sobre todo por darme tu apoyo, claro. :) Te espero tb en este cap, a ver que te ha parecido. Un abrazo.

The Crazy Potter¡Esa Crazy¡Seguidora incondicional! (Andie empieza a hacer la ola en solitario y vuelve a sentarse en la silla del ordenador cuando ve que es demasiado patetico XD) No sabes lo que me alegra tenerte aqui tambien (lagrimilla contenida) ¡y no se me ha cogido ninguna fiebre! Es que queria innovar (goteron al estilo manga cayendo por la frente) Gracias por escribirme, y comprendo que el RR sea corto, el prologo tb lo era, juejuejue. Un abrazo Craazy!

Xiaoyuchan¡Holasss¡Gracias por escribirme, mil gracias! Pues si, pobre Draco, la verdad, el tambien tiene lo suyo... ¿No leemos tb en este cap verdad? Espero tu RR, besos!

Becky¡Hola¿Sabes que tu RR es el primer RR "largo" o "semilargo" XD en mi primera historia D/Hr? (emocionada) ¡Gracias! y no te preocupes que no te explayas, yo soy un reviewmaniaca que puede leer cinco hojas seguidas de un solo RR y se queda con ganas de mas XD Pues la verdad es que si me han apoyado asi que no tienes que amenazarles jejeje, pero oye gracias, me viene bien una cibermatona juejuejue.

Espero no decepcionarte, este fic es un drama pero eso no quiere decir que acabe mal ni que os vaya a hacer sufrir más de la cuenta jijiji. Besitos.

Erika¡Si, encima del escorbuto! Jeje, y lo que le queda al hombre... (adolescente U) Gracias por apoyarme, espero que me digas que te ha parecido el primer cap.

Liria: Hola wapa, visto que os ha gustado voy a continuar hasta el final (a no ser que os deje de gustar por el camino... ¡nooo!) gracias por escribirme, espero que me cuentes que te ha parecido el primer capitulo. Besos.

Luxx¡Que sorpresa! Por alguna razón no esperaba que leyeras este fic, creía que por la falta de tiempo te centrarias mas en otras parejas. Me da mucha alegria tenerte aquí  Gracias!

Nela: Hola, no te preocupes no os dejaré colgados, espero que no te haya decepcionado el primer cap. Besos.

Consue: Si, Draco es fuerte, desde luego hay que serlo para aguantar lo que le voy a hacer pasar en este fic, jeje. Espero que me digas que te ha parecido este primer cap.

Java¡¡Hola, gracias por escribirme! En mi fic se tratara mucho el tema, las consecuencias psicologicas que tiene etc… espero que te guste y sigas leyendo.

Sailor: Me ha encantado lo que me decias en tu fic, desde luego toda la personalidad de uno depende mucho de ello, y sobre todo de la infancia. Gracias, espero que sigas dandome tu opinión.

Jean Paul: Prometo que todos los capitulos que vienen van a ser mucho mejores, espero que sigas leyendo. Besos!

Ary Malfoy¡Gracias por tu opinion! Desde luego es reflejo de algo que es muy cierto y pasa, aunque no lo viviera personalmente, gracias a Dios. Besos.

Tati¡¡Gracias! Me hace mucha ilusion recibir un RR tuyo despues de tanto tiempo. Un abrazo.

Alexia Riddle: Espero que a pesar de que el marco de la historia sea el maltrato, finalmente te decidas a seguir leyendo y a darme tu opinion. Gracias, un saludo.

Betwiching¡¡Gracias! Vas a tener que perdonar que no me extienda mas pero no tengo tiempo para contestar los RRs como Dios manda. Solo puedo decir que mil gracias, y espero que sigas leyendo Un abrazo.

Ewian Crowell: jajaja no creo que seas masoquista! Que te parecio el primer cap? Besos.

* * *

N/A: Si algun RR no ha sido contestado, no os ofendais por favor, los contesto por la noche y se me va bastante la olla, asi que me avisasis. Besos. 


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2** _"El recuerdo del sótano y una deuda insondable"_

Narcisa Malfoy no era una mujer amable, nunca lo había sido. De la misma forma nunca lo había sido como madre, no obstante, en ella preponderaba un don especial, el de la interpretación, de hecho, Malfoy estaba seguro de que su madre en sí misma no era una persona, era simplemente la imagen de un ideal de su mente, quien sabe que había sido de la verdadera Narcisa, y si alguna vez tal mujer existió. La confusión que las palabras de aquella extraña habían hecho en Malfoy una profunda mella, no solo era una desconocida, sino que también era perversa, y cada silaba que pronunciaba sus labios estaba cargada de veneno y de un interés implícito, aun mayor si aquellas silabas constituían palabras de aparente sensibilidad y comprensión, por eso para Draco Malfoy escuchar a su madre disculparlo era una especie de advertencia fatal, era como si una paloma blanca volara hacia él maravillándole, pero se convirtiera en cuervo a penas su vuelo rozaba su cara, así, en pocas palabras, era su madre para él.

Por eso cuando Narcisa dijo: _"Mi niño no mentiría jamás"_ Malfoy recibió, sin que le fuera inesperado, aquella mirada dura e implacable, como un arma de doble filo, que en realidad era un imperativo mortal, una amenaza intrínseca, una advertencia, casi una ironía enfermiza, pues era bien sabido por Malfoy que su madre lo tenía como el fracaso del proyecto de hombre que quería que fuera. Esas palabras querían decir exactamente lo mismo que su padre: si mentía, las consecuencias de esa acción fatal le golpearían con el peso de la intransigencia, proporcionándole un más amargo despertar cada mañana.

Pero después de todo Draco Malfoy no debía de pensar demasiado en ello, no iba a cambiar nada y además él se lo había buscado, su familia, más allá de aquella cadena de traumas enredados en una espiral concéntrica, era la fuente y la batuta que le guiaba, si recibía de ellos dolor era porque, sin duda, se lo merecía, y es que Draco Malfoy estaba tan sumergido en el odio y la crueldad que identificaba el amor en la intensidad de las emociones negativas, cualquiera se preguntaría ¿cómo es posible que el horror se tome como una rutina de vida? Y la respuesta, tremenda y sin duda espeluznante afirmación, es sencillamente porque la rutina del maltrato es el horror. Una persona como Draco Malfoy tiene una percepción de las cosas cambiada a la fuerza, y no puede ver la realidad sencillamente porque han obnubilado su visión. Así pasaban los días en su vida, y solo la envidia hacia el verdadero amor, hacia los verdaderos valores, eran el indicativo de que algo en él iba mal, pero por supuesto, si una mano no tiraba de su cuerpo y lo sacaba de la profundidad del error, Draco Malfoy se ahogaría en un océano, identificando su oscura profundidad con la llegada a la meta; sin duda, un suicidio en vida, confiar su felicidad al criterio de unos padres infelices e incapaces.

Hermione Granger no esperaba que el origen de su distracción estuviera circulando por la autovía justo al lado de su coche, llevaban más de media hora inmersos en una aburrida conversación sobre la necesidad del dentífrico y la falta de asistencia a las revisiones clínicas que, curiosamente, había derivado del tema inicial: las calificaciones que la bruja había obtenido. En cualquiera de los casos en ambos temas Hermione había guardado un silencio casi sepulcral, como era típico en ella cuando en su mente se removía y borboteaba un dilema moral intenso. La mente de Hermione Granger era una fragua difícil de comprender incluso para ella misma, y pronto la perorata diplomática de su padre pasó a ser una voz lejana, como si el asiento del conductor y el trasero, donde estaba ella, se encontraran a kilómetros de distancia. Fue en el momento en el que pegó la mejilla en el cristal del vehículo cuando sus ojos atisbaron un trío de melenas platinas en una despampanante limusina negra, en principio no sabía si debía de mirar, pues no les resultaría agradable continuar viajando siendo la carnaza de los Malfoy, el tema predilecto que los entretendría enfrascados en multitud de críticas e insulsas teorías sobre el valor de la sangre, y sobre todo no quería que ninguna de sus reacciones o comportamientos pudieran afectar de alguna forma a su padre, un hombre muggle cuya vida sencilla y alejada de aquel mundo que no entendía era su especial devoción. Pero su obcecado disimulo no pudo evitar que el joven Malfoy reparara en ella.

-¡Chss…¡Sangre sucia! –Hermione frunció el ceño y le dirigió una dura mirada, bajando la ventanilla del automóvil con sigilo.

-Mi nombre no es _sangre sucia_ y sino me llamas por mi nombre no voy a contestarte –Malfoy le dedicó una mueca de burla, que en su cara era lo más parecido a una sonrisa.

-Ya me has contestado –Hermione se mordió el labio ofendida ante aquella trampa a su inteligencia que ella misma se había tendido y en la cual calló. –vais a pagarme la broma, y Ronald Weasley se arrepentirá de lo que hizo.

-Me… disculpo en su nombre, Malfoy. –Draco pareció atónito, Hermione no lo miraba, fingiendo atención a su padre, mientras que la ausencia de disimulo de Draco la ponía frenética.

-Vaya, Granger, veo que has captado tu papel en el mundo mágico… toda la escoria debería de aceptar por debajo de quien están… Pero lo cierto es que me alegro de que una gran parte todavía siga siendo prepotente, sino, me lloverían demasiadas disculpas. –Hermione contrajo tanto sus labios que palidecieron convirtiéndose en a penas una línea en su rostro.

-Eres repugnante, no se como puedo pensar que algo en ti no es así.

-Porque eres imbécil, Granger, así de sencillo. –a pesar de la férrea respuesta del Malfoy, su mirada adoptó un extraño matiz, un casi imperceptible cambio, como la vela de un pequeño barco cambiando de orientación ante una brisa invisible, quizás una parte de Malfoy clamaba por escuchar algo así, quizás ciertamente algo en él era capaz de identificar el más ligero mensaje de fe en su persona.

-Mira Malfoy, no pretendía que ocurriera aquello… bueno, en realidad, sí lo pretendía pero… cuando vi… cuando entendí.

-Cállate

-Malfoy, hay algo entre nosotros, algo más poderoso que el odio: un secreto. –Malfoy se encontraba impasible, con la mirada fija al paisaje que se vislumbraba tras el parabrisas –los secretos son capaces de grandes cosas, pueden ser fatales, pero también pueden… pueden hacer recapacitar, reconciliar a las personas…

-¿Qué insinúas, Granger? –Hermione se mordió el labio, su padre había zanjado la cuestión y canturreaba al volante, la joven agradeció que el hombre se conformara con varios _ajá _para sumirse en su propia reflexión.

-No insinúo nada Malfoy, no soy una persona de insinuaciones.

-Claro, Granger, eres una bruja con principios¿no? Que va directa a la verdad. –el mago giro su rostro hacia ella con un brillo intenso en sus iris metálicos, un color impactante pero desvitalizado, por unos momentos aquella mirada atrajo casi magnéticamente a la bruja, la envolvió en una sensación de belleza con un trasfondo triste y mísero.

-Malfoy, no diré nada¿sabes lo que quiere decir eso?

-¿Qué tu impecable bondad no te lo permitiría?

-No, significa que trato de respetarte por el mero hecho de ser una persona, y no un Malfoy.

-La bondad es de imbéciles, acabarás siendo una mártir, como Potter. –Hermione sacudió su melena al girarse repentinamente para clavar sus ojos castaños en él, por un momento pareció tan fiera como cualquier gran hechicero, Malfoy no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado, incluso ofendido por atisbar cierta admiración ante aquella capacidad de expresar sin palabras y en una ínfima parte de tiempo inmedible, un raudal de carácter que el no podía infundir con su mordaz sátira.

-¡No es bondad! –Siseó -¡te repito que no es eso¡No podría ser bondadosa con alguien como tu!

-Tampoco yo lo necesito…

-Malfoy, abre tu mente, entiende que las cosas no solo tienen una manera de ser…- Malfoy frunció el ceño, por una parte alarmado ante la bifurcación que se presentaba en la autovía y que separaría ambos vehículos, y por la otra por la incomprensión ante aquella ultima frase de la bruja.

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

-Escapa

-Definitivamente eres idiota.

-Tu eres idiota, un idiota absorbido por dos idiotas mayores –Draco se pegó contra la ventana mirando con odio a Hermione.

-No insultes a mi familia. Eres asquerosa, das asco… Crees que lo sabes todo, que lo puedes juzgar todo, no sabes lo difícil que es llevar el peso de una gran estirpe. –Hermione dejo caer su mirada rendida para después volverla a levantar hacia Malfoy, su coche viraba claramente hacia la derecha, al contrario que el Focus verde.

-No Malfoy, tu solo llevas el peso de ti mismo.

Malfoy quiso contestar, pero la distancia implicaba que hablara demasiado alto, y no podía arriesgarse a eso. Montó en cólera ante la incapacidad de desplegar su repertorio de comentarios hirientes hacia la bruja, y cerró el cristal con tanto ímpetu y descuido que atrajo las miradas desdeñosas de sus padres. _El peso de sí mismo, _Granger era sin duda una persona repelentemente despreciable, quizás, porque era una persona que sabía utilizar demasiado bien el filo peligroso, cortante y doloroso de un arma poderosa: la verdad.

* * *

La noche anterior al cóctel Malfoy no había encontrado ninguna solución al asunto respecto al Weasley, era imposible que este, por arte de magia, apareciera en aquella celebración con la cara contusionada, aunque cabía la esperanza de que sencillamente no apareciera, y es por eso que Malfoy, lamentando su cobardía y con el pulso compartiendo el temblor de su cuerpo, elaboró aquella poción cuyas instrucciones figuraban en el antiquísimo libro sobre _pócimas inhibidoras a corto y largo plazo. _Aquel grueso tomo se encontraba en un lugar de sus enormes estanterías, junto con diversos libros de artes oscuras y de elaboración de múltiples combinaciones mágicas. 

Frente al caldero gorgojeante Malfoy sostenía en una mano la probeta vacía y en la otra un pequeño cazo para dosificar la poción, pronto lleno el recipiente e hizo desaparecer el resto. El joven Malfoy nunca se había confundido a la hora de elaborar una de sus combinaciones y aquella no iba a ser la primera, la poción tenía efectos muy claros: letargo de 48 horas, no había más. Se acostaría aquella noche y no despertaría hasta dos días más tarde, ningún sanador podría encontrar la razón de su inconsciencia en el líquido que estaba a punto de ingerir, pues el mismo había confeccionado una mezcla especial para aquello, producto de una intensa y dedicada cavilación en la que se había sumergido durante varias horas hasta llegar a una efectiva y verídica deducción, Draco Malfoy podía ser muy inteligente siempre y cuando su moral martirizada se lo permitiera, pero, por desgracia, esta inteligencia solo actuaba en él sometido a la crisis o la maldad. En cualquiera de los casos estaba preparado para tomarla junto al _inhibidor de estrago _aquel principio activo que burlaría al mejor sanador, en definitiva, el parte clínico rebelaría un _estado de inconsciencia de causa inconclusa o desconocida_, y sus padres no podrían castigarle por ello.

El optimismo de Malfoy estaba en realidad cargado de un pavor frenético, que hacia aflorar una risa maniática y enfermiza en su interior. Miró el contenido repulsivo de la probeta y lo ingirió de un trago, lo sintió bajar pesado como el plomo por su estomago y calló sobre la cama, una frase se repitió en su mente como un eco confuso: _Tú solo llevas el peso de ti mismo… EL PESO DE TI MISMO.

* * *

_

_-Dame eso, te lo ordeno- dijo el pequeño niño lánguido, cuyo peinado y ropas resultaban exultantes para su edad._

_-¿Por qué?- pregunto otro de cabellos oscuros como el ébano, en sus manos había algo parecido a una rama pulida, su extremo brillaba y lanzaba pequeñas chispas de colores –puedo matarte con esto, si quiero._

_-No podrías- rió el pequeño mago, su voz, para ser de un niño resultaba extrañamente vacía de emotividad. –porque no sabes utilizarla, eres demasiado crío._

_-Tengo tu misma edad- respondió el otro, en ese momento el otro muchacho, pálido y de un rubio casi albino, le quito la varita de las manos, y la miró con la ambición palpitando en sus pupilas, el pequeño Malfoy experimentaba su primer contacto con el poder._

_-Hay ruidos Draco –el otro pequeño estaba inquieto, de repente se llevo una mano a la entrepierna –y tengo que hacer pis._

_-Tengo que hacer pis- se burló el rubio –niño de mamá…_

_-Dime donde esta el baño, por favor- Draco resoplo arrugando su pequeña nariz pálida, y su mano brillante y blanquecina señaló un largo pasillo._

_-Ahí esta_

_-Dame la varita de mi padre, por favor, si me pilla me matará_

_-Zabinni, ve a mear y déjame tranquilo, no va a pasar nada… Solo quiero intentar hacer un… hechizo._

_-¡Tienes ocho años!_

_-Tengo que estar preparado para entrar a Hogwarts_

_-No lo hagas Draco, por favor. Nuestros padres van a subir –Draco sonrió mientras miraba ansioso aquel poderoso instrumento. Zabinni por su parte brincaba apoyándose cada vez en un pie diferente, sin poder aguantar más, fue entonces cuando se escucharon pasos subiendo la escalera. –Oh no, Draco por favor… -Draco miró a la escalera y se iluminaron los ojos, era el momento de impresionar a sus padres. –No Draco…_

_-Mira, mira ese mosquito… voy a hacerle un hechizo que le escuché a mi padre… _

_-Draco…- las voces se escuchaban cada vez más cercanas, la risa socarrona de Lucius, los comentarios del Sr. Zabinni, los cuchicheos de Narcisa y la Sra. Zabinni, eran como un presagio que Malfoy no fue capaz de detectar._

_-Mejor lo probaré contigo, mi padre lo uso con un compañero del ministerio, así que no será nada malo –Draco apuntó a Blaise en medio del pasillo, en el mismo momento en que los padres irrumpían, un gesto de espanto los recorrió a todos, Malfoy sonrió. –Cruciatus.

* * *

_

-Hermione, de verdad que lo siento, sé que soy un inmaduro, pero… ¡te he dicho que lo siento, demonios! –Hermione Granger miraba entre el crepitar del fuego la cabeza pelirroja de su amigo Ron.

-Sal de la chimenea y dímelo a la cara

-¿Pero que más da?

-¿Esta Harry contigo? –El pelirrojo asintió -¡Tendríais que haberme avisado con más antelación! No me puedes decir _ey Hermione mañana se celebra un cóctel _y esperar que vaya alegremente sin contar con mis padres ¡son muy estrictos!

-Vamos Hermione, Harry va a estar… y además así podremos hablar de aquello…

-¿de qué? –preguntó molesta la bruja, de rodillas sobre la moqueta y con el fuego reflejándose en sus pupilas.

-Pues de eso, eso que dices que Harry y yo no podemos saber, es que… lo hemos pensado mucho y estamos muy… preocupados por ti.

-¡Pero que demonios te crees? –Hermione se levantó como alma que llevaba el demonio, y pudo escuchar tras las llamas la voz de Harry diciéndole a Ron que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. -¡No me esperaba esto de ti Harry! –entonces hubo un forcejeo en la chimenea y apareció la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

-Hermione, sino quieres decírnoslo no lo hagas, pero no quiero perder tu amistad, ven al cóctel mañana.

-¡No somos Weasleys, y es para los familiares de los funcionarios!

-Estamos invitados, no pasa nada, además… si esto te hace sentir más a gusto… Ron y yo nos comprometemos a tolerar a Malfoy… te lo prometo –a Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos, no se había dado cuenta de que ha ese cóctel también asistirían los Malfoy.

-Está bien, iré. –a lo lejos se escuchó un _¡Bravo! _Que claramente era de Ron y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco –pero os lo advierto, no me interroguéis ni queráis saber más de lo que debéis.

Después de que sus mejores amigos desaparecieran de la chimenea, Hermione subió a su cuarto pensando acerca del día siguiente, el cóctel, ver a Malfoy… en realidad no tenía mucha certeza de porqué quería ver a Malfoy, quizás para seguir llevando con él ese diálogo de besugos, un tira y afloja que no conducía a nada… Pero es que para Hermione era imposible no luchar por algún tipo de causa, y lo cierto es que descubrir un pequeño indicio, por escaso y remoto que fuera, de algo que justificara la crueldad y el despotismo de Malfoy era para ella una reivindicación de la fe en el ser humano, era casi por un ideal moral, pero era sobre todo porque se sentía culpable, culpable de no haberse dado cuenta antes del vacío en su mirada. Si alguien era algo solo por sometimiento, y nadie hacia nada por ayudarlo ¿no tendrían más culpa aquellos que sabiendo la verdad se basaban en contemplar la desgracia ajena?

Hermione se puso su pijama frente el armario sumida en sus reflexiones, además de aquello, algo se había quedado grabado en su mente, como si se tratara de un residuo luminoso, como cuando miras una luz y al cerrar los ojos continuara tenuemente en tu retina, se había quedado grabado el azul invernal de los ojos de Draco, su mirada podía apagarse, podía vaciarse de dureza y sarcasmo por unos segundos, y ser como una pequeña señal de humo, una señal que indica que se esta debilitando, que a veces su verborrea cede, que a veces Malfoy pasa a ser simplemente Draco…

-Draco…- musitó en su cama Hermione, arropándose con las mantas y disponiéndose a apagar la lamparilla. Pronunciar su nombre y no su apellido era extraño, y curiosamente grato. Suspiró y se recostó hacia una lado, dispuesta a conciliar el sueño.

* * *

_-¡Dios mío!- gritó la señora Zabinni al observar a Blaise sobre su propia orina en el suelo -¿Pero que demonios hace ese niño?_

_-¡Draco Malfoy!- exclamó con vigor Lucius -¡Que es esto¿Qué haces con la varita del Señor Zabinni? –Draco, que no había conseguido hacer el hechizo pero si aterrar a Blaise, temblaba de pies a cabeza sintiendo la mano de su padre cogiendo fuertemente su delgado brazo._

_-¿…Como… como sabe…? Por Merlín, una maldición imperdonable…- Lucius Malfoy levantó su varita y conjuró el "Obliviate" a los Zabinni, borrándoles así la memoria y haciéndoles creer que Blaise simplemente no había podido contener su necesidad de ir al baño, y que no se lo hizo encima debido al horror ante una maldición imperdonable._

_-Mira, mira lo que me has hecho hacer, vas a pagarla muy caro, mocoso…- Lucius le susurró a su hijo en el oído, y poco más tarde despidieron a los Zabinni en la puerta de su mansión, estos se disculpaban reiteradamente por el accidente de su hijo, el cual estaba muy confuso._

_-Oh hijo mío¿por qué¿Por qué no puedes ser un niño al que admirar?- musitó Narcisa sin romper su sonrisa falsa en la puerta mientras agitaba la mano en el aire hacia los Zabinni, tras ello cerró la puerta._

_-Draco, baja al sótano y espérame allí –gruñó la voz seca de Lucius, sin mirarlo, el pequeño Malfoy corrió hacia su madre, quien lo repelió._

_-Hijo mío, tienes que aprender, tienes que distinguir entre lo que nos honra y lo que nos pone en evidencia._

_-¡Escuché a papá utilizar ese hechizo¡Yo… explicarme de que trata¡Nunca me habláis de nada¡No se que he de hacer!- Malfoy rompió a llorar, a su rostro inmaculado de mejillas rosadas evocaba el niño que residía en él, confuso y delirante, deseando ser querido y aceptado, deseando brillar como una estrella para sus padres. Narcisa ignoro el auxilio que le pedía su hijo y se marcho a su habitación._

_-Al sótano, Draco._

_-¡Mamá, por favor, por favor ayúdame¡Perdóname!_

_-Draco Malfoy, deja de gritar, y de llorar, no quiero hacerte daño, pero tú me obligas a hacerlo. _

_-Padre, padre, de verdad que no se repetirá, solo quería demostraros lo que se hacer… -el pequeño se arrodilló abrazando las piernas de su padre, pero aquel hombre carecía de sensibilidad._

_-¿Y acaso demostraste algo?_

_-Salió mal padre…_

_-Eres un inepto, hijo mío… pero precisamente por el aprecio que te tengo, te enseñaré a no dejar en ridículo a tu familia._

_Bajar las escaleras del sótano era una tortura solamente superable por lo que acontecía al llegar al final de la escalera. Draco Malfoy solo era un muchacho que no cumplía ni una década de vida, y que a penas conocía el mundo a través de la ventana que sus padres disponían a tal uso, a través del exclusivo y fatídico enfoque de ellos. Malfoy había sido privado de la amistad y el cariño, de la bondad o la honradez, y estos valores se habían confundido y asociado en él a lo más inmundo, haciéndole una persona desdeñosa, pero el no dejaba de ser un niño, un pequeño asustadizo, ansiando demostrar que era capaz de ser un gran mago, sus pretensiones eran tan altas y sus padres tan incapaces de reconocer sus éxitos, que nunca nada en el mundo lo satisfacerla, y aquello era horrible, pues los frutos de sus esfuerzo jamás maduraban. Draco Malfoy solo tenía ocho años, no se merecía aquello porque él no era un niño indulgente, sino un niño machacado por su circunstancia._

_El pequeño Malfoy se limpiaba las lágrimas con las mangas de la camisa, la puerta se cerró tras él, y comenzó de nuevo a temblar, encogiéndose cada vez más en un rincón._

_-Querido hijo… mírame –dijo su padre levantando su rostro del mentón –vamos a hacer algo que te servirá de escarmiento, no te tocaré en el momento en que tus mejillas estén totalmente secas¿entiendes? Solo tienes que estar el suficiente tiempo sin llorar, así aprenderás autocontrol… -Draco lloró estrepitosamente, era imposible parar, no podía fisiológicamente, y no podía psicológicamente¿qué iba a hacer¿Quién no ha sentido alguna vez la incapacidad de cesar una congoja, una lágrima? Cuan difícil puede ser incluso para un adulto paliar su llanto ¿Cómo podía conseguirlo un niño de ocho años?_

_-Padre… te lo suplico… -era inútil, Lucius Malfoy levantaba la mano en el aire como si tensarÁ la goma de un tira chinas, y una bofetada rompió el aire, y no fue la única. _

_Pronto la oscuridad sumió a Malfoy… efectivamente aprendió a no llorar, porque llegó un momento en su vida en que no supo hacerlo, Malfoy se convirtió en un niño y posteriormente en un joven incapaz de llorar, incapaz de verle la utilidad al llanto, y aquello hizo que el dolor jamás se manifestara, que jamás se volara con la sal en sus mejillas. Llegaría un momento en la vida de Draco en que alguien tuviera que enseñarle, de nuevo, a llorar y también a reír.

* * *

_

-¡..No… por favor…¡Basta! -Draco se removía entre las sábanas, la luz del sol tocaba su rostro entibiándolo y despertándolo con una caricia, Malfoy se incorporó casi espasmódicamente, sudaba y tenía frío. Miró el calendario frente a él y sintió una fuerte taquicardia al comprobar que su poción no había resultado, era el día del cóctel y unas horas más tarde se encontraría en el Ministerio con sus padres –Oh no, no puede ser, no ha podido fallar nada. –se sentó en el borde de la cama y se cogió la cabeza entre las manos, frente a él un espejo le devolvía la imagen de su silueta delineada, áurea y de aspecto virginal, el joven Malfoy se destapó el rostro y se observó, a veces le consolaba pensar que por lo menos era atractivo¿lo era? De repente la imagen de unos ojos enfurecidos llego a su mente, era la imagen de Hermione Granger.

Lentamente se desvistió, se quitó la camisa interior y las escasas prendas de lino de alta calidad, y cogiendo una toalla se dirigió a la ducha, ciertamente estaba demasiado delgado, pero siempre la había parecido que aquello lo estilizaba y le daba cierto aire de majestuosidad, era curioso que aquellos pensamientos escasos de modestia y ciertamente arrogantes eran una de las escasas, sino única, fuentes de autoestima del mago. Mientras el agua caía cálida por su cuerpo, pudo escuchar las voces de sus padres en la otra ala de la mansión, había risas socarronas y un tintineo leve de buena cubertería, probablemente estaban disfrutando de un buen desayuno en la cama.

Draco se envolvió en su batín de baño y eligió del armario un traje formal, todos eran similares a los de su padre y también similares entre ellos, así que en realidad entre aquella marea de caras telas, no había demasiado donde elegir.

-Draco¿estas dispuesto? –escuchó el mago tras un golpeteó en la puerta de la habitación.

-Si, padre. –la manecilla giró y Lucius Malfoy vestido con un lujoso juego de chaqueta y pantalón de un verde oscuro y el pelo platino cayendo lacio y brillante sobre sus hombros, hizo su aparición.

El hombre agarró por los hombros a su hijo y comenzó a colocarle el cuello de la camisa con ímpetu, y le apretó el nudo de la corbata tan fuerte que obligaba al joven a llevar el mentón muy alto a expensas de no ahogarse. Malfoy no rechistó y contempló el resultado de los últimos arreglos de su padre sobre su imagen en el espejo. Lucius Malfoy, muy orgulloso de la estampa resultante calcada a la de sí mismo, se situó entonces tras su hijo, por unas décimas de segundo Malfoy sonrió al verse junto aquel hombre en el espejo, su anillo brillante en el anular haciendo juego con el bastón de cabeza de serpiente, y sus ojos y cabello peinados hacia atrás como los de él, era una lástima que el mago no pudiera apreciar la belleza más que en el parecido a aquella imagen fatal. Malfoy buscó la mirada de aprobación de su padre, pero este no se la devolvió, estaba demasiado ocupado en admirarse de sí mismo.

-Maquíllate –gruñó el hombre soltando repentinamente al muchacho –cúbrete esas marcas que tienes en la cara.

-¿cómo? Yo no… no conozco ningún hechizo…

-Pregúntale a tu madre. –Malfoy titubeó, la idea de aplicarse hechizos de belleza no le hacían sentirse nada bien. -¡Narcisa! –pronto Narcisa llegó a la habitación con un vestido de noche muy elegante y sobrio, y con su varita en la mano.

-Muy bien… -sentó a su hijo en una silla y comenzó a convocar extraños utensilios y hechizos, que tuvieron como resultado un impecable disimulo de las rojetes heridas, y contusiones.

-La próxima vez, compórtate como un hombre y no tendrás que maquillarte como una mujer. –gruñó Lucius Malfoy, y él y su esposa salieron de el cuarto dejando al joven desamparado y aturullado frente al espejo. Se sentía un fracasado íntegramente.

* * *

Hermione, Harry, Ron y el señor Weasley subían al ático montados en el ascensor del Ministerio. El Sr. Weasley explicaba que para él no resultaba demasiado gratas las galas y cócteles del Ministerio, salvo porque se encontraba con funcionarios que habían sido ascendidos o traspasados a otro departamento, y el cóctel le daba la oportunidad que el exceso de trabajo diario le negaba, el poder entablar una conversación holgada con ellos. 

Por su parte los muchachos tenían notablemente la cabeza en otra parte, Ron y Harry no paraban de intercambiar miradas entre ellos y hacia Hermione, mientras que Hermione, que se había alisado el pelo y puesto un vestido perlado muy sencillo, parecía inquieta. Sin duda Ron y Harry tenían sus razones para sentir amenazada su amistad a causa de aquel misterioso desasosiego de Hermione, pero no podían más que resignarse a aceptar que ella no les contaría nunca que extraña causa había creado un vínculo entre Malfoy y la bruja.

En el ático la familia Malfoy se relacionaba con los altos cargos y las familias Zabinni, Goyle y Crabbe. Bajo un cielo oscuro y salpicado de estrellas, se habían dispuesto sendas mesas con lamparillas de tenue luz dorada, y fuentes lujosas de dulces, convites, aperitivos y bebidas, era todo un museo gastronómico, un homenaje casi artístico al lujo y la decoración diplomática. En el ambiente flotaban notas de música clásica relajada y formal, y de vez en cuando algún vals en el cual parejas de mayor o menor refinamiento bailaban ante sus colegas ministeriales. En la parte más lejana al convite había un pequeño recoveco oscuro que claramente era la entrada y salida de los elfos domésticos hacia las mesas, aunque tras haber puesto todos los aperitivos preliminares, no había ninguna actividad de idas y venidas cruzando aquel espacio olvidado por los asistentes de la fiesta.

Hermione salió del ascensor en un extremo del ático y llegó junto con los demás al festejo, pronto el Sr. Weasley entabló conversación con sus compañeros, Ron comenzó a hacer un recorrido por las mesas arrastrando a Harry con él, y Hermione frunció el ceño y agudizó la vista hasta que consiguió divisar a Malfoy, era una figura elegante recostada en la mesa, que charlaba con sus colegas de la escuela, y era sobado por una chica grande con cara de caballo; Con disimulo se colocó junto a sus dos amigos, había claramente dos grandes grupos distanciados el uno del otro, uno era desde luego de aquellos de altos y admirables cargos, y un aire aristocrático que podía detectarse a kilómetros, mientras que los otros, entre los que estaba el Sr. Weasley, se caracterizaban por una holgada sencillez. Hermione pensó como podía acercarse al grupo contrario, así que sencillamente aprovechó la corpulencia de un hombre grande que se acercaba al ponche de la mesa contraria, para aproximarse oculta tras su vigorosidad, solo así pudo escuchar el susurro de Malfoy a Zabinni, y solo así pudo salvar a Draco de un suceso fatal.

-Ese Weasley se encuentra en la otra mesa, con Potter y su estúpido padre. –decía una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-Tu padre no tardará en dejarlo en ridículo delante de todos, como se merece –contestó Zabinni, henchido.

-Mi padre no se propone dejarlo en ridículo, se deja él solo, su patética vida es en sí ridícula. –entre los magos se hizo el silencio, Malfoy se llevo unas cerezas a los labios, cuyo color rojo intenso solo era sobrepasado por el de sus labios. –Me ha amenazado –dijo exclusivamente –si Weasley no esta herido…

-¿Cómo? –Zabinni tardó en asimilarlo, Malfoy había aprovechado que Crabbe y Goyle estaban distraídos para comentarle a Zabinni su inquietud, aunque de una forma poco concisa y casi en clave. -¿a que te refieres?

-Tengo que demostrar que le devolví el golpe a Weasley.

-¿Es que te… os pegasteis? –Draco asintió solemnemente -¿Se… lo devolviste?

-No tuve oportunidad, fue un combate sucio, ya sabes que cualquier buen mago puede batirse a duelo, pero una pelea física es denigrante, digamos que Weasley me pilló por sorpresa.

-Y todo por culpa de esa furcia Granger, es despreciable.

-Dejemos a un lado a Granger. –Zabinni se sorprendió, Hermione, disimulando escondida entre la muchedumbre no sabía si tomarse aquello como una buena señal. –no quiero decepcionar a mi padre.

-¿Qué pasara si lo haces? –en aquel momento el hombre grande y corpulento que hacía de barrera entre Hermione y los magos se giró descubriendo a Hermione agazapada y la miró hoscamente.

-¿Qué haces, mocosa? No estarás tratando de robarme la cartera –su voz era tan grave y ronca que se escuchó en todo el ático y pronto todos los ojos se clavaron en ella, solo que la joven no estaba preocupada precisamente por el ridículo que podía pasar, sino porque los ojos de Lucius repararan en Ron, porque aquel abominable hombre ocupara aquella noche elucubrando la peor de las formas de castigar a su hijo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella?

-Discúlpeme, solo quería acercarme a coger ponche, solo estaba tratando de… flaquearle.

-Vaya, así que además me insultas¿estas a caso diciéndome que soy gordo? –Hermione se mordió el labio, miró hacia ambos lados y descubrió a Ron entre Harry y el Sr. Weasley, los tres atónitos, Malfoy estaba estupefacto contemplando a Hermione, ella se extrañaba porque el muchacho no reflejara en su rostro atisbo alguno de satisfacción ante el ridículo de la bruja. Observó como los ojos grises del muchacho reparaban en su padre y en el Weasley con aprensión, y como Lucius Malfoy buscaba a Ron entre el gentío expectante, sus ojos estaban a punto de encontrarle, Hermione no lo podía permitir.

-Sí- afirmó rotundamente –quiero decir…- en ese instante la mirada de Lucius, destilando repugnancia, se clavó en ella, igual que la de Draco, que curiosamente parecía refulgir una extraña conexión, una casi complicidad. –quiero decir que es usted… disculpe, no quería decir nada, es solo que… -entonces vio como Ron se acercaba a ella, Hermione palpó la varita en su bolsillo y todo ocurrió en décimas de segundo.

Sabía que no podía hacer magia fuera de la escuela, sabía que no debía de dejar a Arthur Weasley en ridículo en medio de un cóctel, y sabía que iba a utilizar el hechizo más potente de su vida, pero sacó la varita, se abalanzó hacia Draco y dándole la espalda apunto hacia el cielo y exclamo _"¡Totali permanece en el tempo!" _en aquel instante cerró los ojos fuertemente, sabía que no iba a funcionar.

-¿Estas loca o solo eres estúpida por naturaleza? –Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, Malfoy la agarró del brazo y la obligó a levantarse. -¿Qué coño has hecho?

-¡Maravilloso¡Ha funcionado!

-¿Maravilloso? Estamos en el Ministerio de la Magia, y tu acabas de hacer magia ilegal, y no solo ilegal porque estas fueras de la escuela sino porque ese hechizo no se permite ni siquiera a la Orden de Merlín… Pero¿Qué haces ahora? –Hermione se puso de puntillas y tocó con la yema del dedo el pómulo de Malfoy.

-Maquillaje

-Vete a la mierda- entonces Hermione se acercó a Ron, y miró a Malfoy y al pelirrojo alternativamente.

-Ven aquí, Draco.

-Para ti soy Malfoy.

-Para mí serás lo que yo quiera, recuerda que puedo hacer que tu vida y tu imagen se vayan a freír espárragos.

-¿A freír espárragos?- dijo Malfoy acercándose a regañadientes –Puedes decir _a la mierda _Granger, no por eso serás menos intelectual¿no? –Hermione le dirigió una dura mirada, lo cogió por los hombros y lo situó junto a un Ron congelado en el tiempo, como el resto de los asistentes. –No me agarres.

-Cállate -Hermione puso su mano en la mejilla de Malfoy, y con la otra apuntó a Ron.

-No me toques, sangre sucia. –la bruja se mordió el labio con fuerza, giró el rostro lentamente y asestó una bofetada sonora a Draco.

-No… vuelvas… a insultarme –dijo con los ojos brillantes y húmedos –estoy tratando de ayudarte, todo lo que he hecho esta noche ha sido por ti. –Malfoy estaba estupefacto, no podía moverse ni reaccionar. Aquella cachetada ni siquiera le había dolido, pero lo había dejado mudo. –_"traspasare…" –_musitó Hermione, sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy sombriamente, entonces Draco, cuando consiguió despegar sus ojos de Hermione, pudo observar el resultado del hechizo, Ronald Weasley tenía en su rostro las contusiones que debía de tener él. –Vas a ayudarme a modificar la memoria de Ron, de Harry y del Sr. Weasley, ellos tienen que creer que Ron sufrió un accidente ayer, tu padre solo creerá que el cobarde y rastrero de su hijo hizo algo que en realidad no hizo, defenderse.

Malfoy tembló ante el insulto, pero por alguna extraña razón, quizás un sentimiento de desdén que rozaba la gratitud, no dijo nada.

Fue extraño trabajar mano a mano con Hermione, ella modificaba la memoria de aquellas personas dignas de su confianza, mientras Malfoy modificaba la de su padre. Estaba absorto y confuso, Hermione practicaba los _obliviate _salvándole el pellejo totalmente, aquello hacia que, sin duda, contrajera con aquella mestiza una deuda insondable.

-Hecho

-Te meterás en un buen lío

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Tú deberías de tenerlo.

-Vamos a volver todo a la normalidad.

-Ese hombre va insultarte, lo conozco, es el coayudante de la ministra de hacienda, es un chupa sangre. –Malfoy escondía sus manos en la chaqueta, intentando parecer indiferente.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Draco… o Malfoy, como prefieras. –el rubio la miro unas décimas de segundo y después volvió a esquivarla. –En fin, vete donde estabas, voy a deshacer el hechizo. –el mago obedeció y se situó junto a su padre, una décimas antes de que Hermione convocara el hechizo Draco la llamó.

-Hermione… Draco está bien.


	4. Capitulo 3

**

* * *

N/A _¡Sí, años! Pero aquí esta el nuevo cap, he contestado todos los reviews acumulados por privado y por mail, si alguien no lo ha recibido por favor que me avise. Espero que lo disfruteis.

* * *

_ **

**Capitulo 3 **_Arte doloroso_

Draco se encontraba en su cama la noche siguiente al cóctel. Estaba tumbado bocarriba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el rostro cejudo, miró hacia un rincón de su habitación donde se encontraba su escritorio. Reparó en el tintero y las hojas de pergamino meticulosamente ordenadas a un lado, sujetas todas juntas con fino cordel escarlata.

El joven Malfoy volvió de nuevo su vista al techo y resopló. No quería volver a escuchar aquella frase tan ridícula y amanerada en su mente, por muy cierta que fuera. Intentó en vano sacudirsela de la cabeza, cerró fuertemente los ojos ojos y masculló entre dientes.

_Ella ha parado el tiempo por mí. _

-¡joder¡basta! –exclamó en el silencio de la noche –_no la debo nada… nada…_

Se dio la vuelta y hundió la cara en la almohada, lo cierto era es que gracias a ella se encontraba tranquilo y sosegado, sabiendo que sus padres habían quedado satisfechos acerca de la apariencia del Weasley, porque lo más impresionante que Hermione hizo aquella noche, no fue parar el tiempo, sino ahorrarle a Malfoy una horrorosa tortura. Hermione había convocado un complicado hechizo optico sobre su amigo Ronald Weasley, y durante toda la noche había aparecido amoratado y contusionado, esto conllevó a graves rumoreos entre la facción pobretona de la fiesta, y el Weasley se encontró muy contrariado porque de repente diera la impresión de haberse golpeado contra las paredes, finalmente Hermione y los demás se habían marchado pronto de la fiesta porque el padre de Weasley creía que su hijo sufría una extraña reacción alérgica.

Mientras se dirigían al ascensor que conducía a pisos inferiores hacia la salida del Ministerio, Draco había observado la expresión del rostro de Hermione, parecía afligida y cansada, probablemente le estuviera doliendo en el alma sacrificar a sus mejores amigos y al padre de uno de ellos por una persona despota y repulsiva como era él, como era Malfoy.

-Yo no te lo pedí Granger… -se lamentó el rubio, que ahora había contraído una deuda con la bruja, y aunque no le importaba para nada el carácter moral de la misma (o así quería el verlo) si bien era cierto que tenía orgullo y honor, y por eso tenía, de alguna manera, que devolver aquello, sobre todo para deshacerse del peso de un favor no correspondido. Por otra parte… ¿desde cuando él tenía escrúpulos?

Finalmente, abatido y endiablado, se levantó de la cama. Estaba semidesnudo, pues aquella era una noche pegajosa y tórrida. Encendiendo la llama de un cincel se acercó hacia el escritorio y desató el cordel escarlata que mantenía los pergaminos en orden, cogió uno de ellos entre sus delgados y pálidos dedos y se dispuso el tintero y la pluma para escribir una escueta carta. Sabía que sino le era respondida iba a sentarle muy mal, pero casi prefería que Hermione rechazara el cumplido que él quería ofrecer.

"_Erbans and Glourte; pasteleria de la esquina 15 en Taste Halley, dos calles más abajo de la galería muggle que conduce a Diagon; el día que prefieras." _

El muchacho dobló el pergamino, lo metió en un sobre sellado con cera y después colocó, con la actitud pausada que la caracterizaba, las cosas tal y como estaban antes.

Salió con sigilo de su habitación y llego al cuarto de correo personal del que los Malfoy disponían en su Mansión, eligió un carabo pequeño y le anudó la correspondencia.

Después de aquello consiguió dormir de un tirón hasta la mañana siguiente, y tras recibir la contestación de Hermione: _"día 24 a las 18:00" _todavía sus noches fueron más relajadas y paciosas, estaba a punto de acordar como se desharia de la incomodidad de deberle la vida a alguien que detestas por tu propia naturaleza.

Pero aunque Malfoy desdeñará a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas, lo cierto es que durante varias noches había soñado con la luz de la luna en el ático del ministerio, brillando sobre la ropa celeste de ella, y con su gesto firme al coger la varita y hacer que los minutos quedarán suspendidos en la nada, suspendidos por él. Draco no recordó por la mañana que había soñado, en ningún momento, pero la sensación de plenitud era algo que creía no haber sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo, o quizás no la había conocido jamás; y es que a veces hay despertares especialmente agradables, y la razón se encuentra precisamente en la horas de inconsciencia, pues era allí donde la verdad le era revelada al joven Malfoy, desde la más dolorosa, hasta la más dulce de sus emociones, aunque hiciera años que el dolor las hubiera enterrado en aquel nivel.

* * *

-Muy bien, pideme lo que quieras. 

Malfoy se llevó un bombón de licor a los labios, lo saboreó con delicadeza mientras miraba distraídamente hacia una galería de arte del otro lado de la calle. Había pasado muchas veces con sus padres, pero ellos solo lo hacían para darse un aire refinado y culto en el estrato social en el que eran altamente reconocidos.

El mago se había asegurado de encontrarse con ella en un lugar que hacía años que no visitaba. Tras la quiebra de la galería, y de los locales refinados de aquel lugar, nadie que pudiera conocerle paseaba por allí, por lo que nadie podía verle con Hermione. Aunque, de todas formas¿quién iba a conocer a una mestiza cualquiera del mundo mágico? Tampoco Malfoy pensó que Hermione fuera conocida simplemente por ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, así que se mostró tranquilo durante toda la tarde, acordando consigo mismo, eso sí, que la próxima vez que se vieran sería en un lugar menos familiarizado con él. Un momento¿es que iba a haber proxima vez?

-Así que por eso estamos aquí, para poder quitarte una losa de encima, el hecho de que yo te he salvado. –Malfoy la miró, Hermione esperaba desdén, incluso el esperaba ese gesto de sí mismo, pero, asombrosamente, no ocurrió así, aunque su expresión no fuera exactamente amable, parecía a medio camino de algo… de algo no bueno, pero por lo menos no ruín.

-Qué esperabas, Hermione –dijo el rubio a su interlocutora.

-No lo se, Draco –el joven rubio se llevó otro bombón a los labios, mientras Hermione percibía el olor a licor de su aliento y del interior de los bombones, ella no había probado ni uno solo, en realidad preferia pasteles de nata, o trufas de chocolate, pero no quiso decir nada cuando Malfoy se sentó a la mesa de la pastelería y ella dejó a su elección que tomar.

La joven observaba su perfil, perlado bajo la luz natural que entraba por la ventana, a través de la cual él miraba con el paisaje exterior reflejandose en sus ojos glaciares, y su nariz afilida, proporcionada y armoniosa con todas sus facciones. Ahora que parecía cómodo, que parecía una persona normal, ahora que era Draco, y no Malfoy, su aspecto era a la vez distinto y a la vez familiar, mostrando un matiz de humanidad, de alma, de espiritu, de emotividad.

Malfoy estaba ensimismado en aquella vieja Galeria de Arte que se dejaba vislumbrar al otro lado, y a Hermione le hubiera gustado saber que pasaba por su mente, cuando de repente todo en él pareció volverse mustio.

_-El mentón alto, el mentón alto –había dicho Lucius dandole dos palmadas en la espalda con disimulo, mientras de tanto en tanto lanzaba una sonrisa farsa a algun conocido visitante de la exposición._

_-Haz caso a tu padre, y deja de juguetear con los gemelos, son de rubí ¿sabes lo que es el rubí, verdad? –el joven Malfoy tenía unos doce años en aquellos tiempos, no era todavía más que un chiquillo, pero no era tan imbécil como para no saber que era un rubí, y miró a su madre con rabia. –No me mires así…_

_-Sé lo que es un rubí –había masticado entre dientes, y acto seguido sintió un ardor fuerte en el brazo y observó que la mano de su padre lo oprimia con un resplandor rojizo. El muchacho gimió, pero tuvo que contenerse._

_-Respeto –gruñó su padre –que esa palabra no se te olvide jamás_

-¿Quieres ir allí? –Malfoy dio un respingo.

-¿Qué?

-La galería¿quieres que echemos un vistazo? Antes he observado que ni siquiera quitaron los cuadros al cerrarla.

-No, no lo hicieron, abandonaron todo.

-¿Y bien? –cuestionó la bruja, llevaba su cabello frondoso recogido a una altura media sobre su nuca, y algun que otro mechón se había escapado rozando sus mejillas y jugando a combinar con el color castaño brillante y otoñal de sus ojos.

-¿Y bien qué? –Hermione se levantó y se acercó al mostrador para pagar los bombones, Malfoy se sintió ofendido pero no pudo evitar que la cobraran, así que lo compensó comprando varias cajitas de trufas y dos cestas de bombones surtidos. -¿no te gusta que pague una mujer?

-No me gusta que nadie me pague nada, que sea una mujer no cambia eso.

Malfoy no quería ir a la galeria, pero en menos de lo que pudo apreciar ya estaba allí dentro, perdiendose en las oscuras pintadas de aquellos cuadros polvorientos, algunos de ellos eran especialmente impresionantes, como aquel en el que estaba representada una sombra bebiendo sangre de un unicornio asesinado. Hermione se había mordido el labio al contemplar ese cuadro, y con un estremecimiento había abandonado aquel pasillo y había visitado una sala circular coronada por una cupula ambarina que filtraba la luz del sol por sus ocres ópalos, dando un aspecto envejecido y extraño a toda la habitación. Cuando Malfoy piso aquella sala su cuerpo fue recorrido por un súbito frío, despues por calor y unas leves nauses, y en último lugar aprensión, sintió exactamente lo que se siente cuando ul mal recuerdo te acecha tras la esquina del lugar donde te ocurrió aquella mala experiencia, sabiendo que dar un paso más supone un avance para el fantasma, y un retroceso para ti.

-Son cuadros muy tristes, las pinturas de esta sala son… melancolicas, llenas de miseria… ¿no te lo parece? –Draco había caminado de manera autómata hacia el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba Hermione, observando la misma obra, la magestría con la que su autor había conseguido reproducir las lagrimas en el rostro del retrato. Sin percatarse se había puesto muy cerca de la bruja, tanto que su camisa impecable rozaba los hombros desnudos de Hermione, que llevaba una bonita blusa sin mangas ajustada a la cintura y cayendo ondulada sobre su fino pantalón de verano. -¿Draco?

El joven Malfoy había extendido la yema de los dedos y toco la superficie del óleo ¿habría sido ese un retrato de una persona real¿por qué estaría llorando? Pero había algo más inquietante en todo aquello, pues recordaba perfectamente que estaba ocurriendo cuando él había visto por primera vez ese cuadro.

_-Ella es Pansy Parkinson¡que bonita está! –había exclamado Narcisa Malfoy con una sonrisa hueca en sus labios carmesí, Pansy Parkinson tenía las manos cruzadas sobre el abdomen y lucia un horrible y pomposo vestido a juego con la cinta del pelo, sonreía como una niña bien, y dedicaba una estúpida mirada a los Malfoy con su cara de caballo. Pronto los Malfoy y los Parkinson comenzaron a charlar en uno de los pasillos de la galería y el joven Draco sintió la mirada de la niña._

_-¿Por qué no vais a echar un vistazo? –dijo el Sr Parkinson._

_-Draco ya conoce la galería, podría enseñarsela a Pansy¿verdad, cielo? –Draco sintió un escalofrío cuando escucho la pronunciación de cada una de las letras de aquella ultima palabra. Le hubiera gustado negarse._

_-Claro… _

_-Y si quereis pasar un ratito jugando… -conjugó la voz aspera de su progenitor -…podeis ir a la sala de la cupula, nunca hay nadie. –Malfoy frunció el ceño, habia un resquicio, un erbor en las palabras de su padre, un mal presagio. _

_Malfoy le enseñó a Pansy la galería, con paciencia y educación le explico algunas cosas sobre las pinturas, aplicando los conocimientos que el mismo habia adquirido, y llegando incluso a dejarse llevar por su propio sentir artístico, hasta olvidar que aquella chica no estaba interesada en sus palabras, ni en las obras, sino en él._

_-y si prestas atención a los pequeños detalles, te darás cuenta de que…_

_-Quiero ir a la sala de la cúpula._

_-¿cómo? Ah, si… esa es la única que no hemos visitado. –deshacieron el camino hasta aquella sala semicircular y Malfoy sintió la mirada de su padre y un quemazón en el brazo._

_-es una chica muy directa y espabilada para su edad –había escuchado decir a la sra Parkinson._

_-una buena pareja para Draco… -el rubio se estremeció y entraron en la sala, pero antes de que hubiera podido hablar Pansy habia estrellado su cuerpo menudo contra la pared y tenía un comportamiento extraño._

_-"espejo" –murmuró la muchacha en dirección a la entrada de la sala, Malfoy supo al momento que ahora nadie podía verlos. _

_El corazón del rubio palpitaba desaforadamente y tenía nauseas, estaba ocurriendo algo que no asimilaba, quizás porque era demasiado joven, quizás porque era antinatural aquella fogosidad. _

_-Besame –había ordenado Pansy, agarrando el rostro de Draco._

_-¿Qué? –sus labios tupidos se acercaban a él –n..no, no. –la muchacha le zarandeó _

_-¡hazlo¡somos novios! _

_-Yo no soy tu novio. –la muchacha cogio una de las manos heladas de Malfoy y este se deshizo de ella, entonces repentinamente sintió su antebrazo arder, en el lugar donde antes su padre lo había agarrado. Soltó un grito ahogado y se cogió el brazo. Cada vez quemaba más y más y supo que debía de hacer si quería que aquello parara, así que se inclinó y Pansy Parkinson se avalanzó sobre él, en un principio el penso que sería un inocente choce de sus labios, pero como se equivocó. Jamás se sintio tan violado como aquella vez, cuando la desagradable lengua desconocida se intrometio en su boca y quiso vomitar, intentó zafarse pero ella lo saboreaba, su lengua se retorcía como una lobriz desenterrada sobre la tierra húmeda. _

_-um…_

_-¡Basta! –gritó al despegarse, entonces ella hizo algo que lo dejó aun más estupefacto, cogió su mano y la puso sobre uno de sus senos preadolescentes. -¡tienes doce años¡doce años¿qué haces? _

_-los adultos lo hacen –Malfoy sentía que su estomago se revolvía, y todavía más cuando las manos de ella quisieron tocarle¡era un niño, aunque odiara que lo trataran como tal, quería ser un niño en ese momento más que nunca en su vida._

_-¡no me toques¡n-no me toques! _

_-¿eres mariquita? Si, eres mariquita, todos lo dicen, y ahora yo lo confirmaré –Malfoy tembló, la despiadada arpía abandono la sala y él tenía el sabor rancio de su beso en la boca, se desplomó en una esquina y su estomago se contrajo espasmodicamente, vomitó. _

_Al incorporarse lo primero que vió fue un cuadro desolador, un retrato que le hizo pensar sino estaría viendo su reflejo, era un niño pálido, de aspecto enfermizo, y sus ojos vidriosos se clavaban en él, por su mejilla escurría una lagrima perfectamente recreada a la que el efecto de la magia hacia caer una y otra vez trazando el mismo camino._

_Malfoy se pregunto si ese niño lloraba porque le habían robado su primer contacto íntimo y si porque, quizás, le habían creado un horrible trauma que lo astiaría gravemente durante mucho, mucho tiempo. _

-Draco. Draco¿estas bien? –Hermione agitaba suavemente al mago del hombro, estaba totalmente estupefacto.

-¡No me toques¡quitame las manos de encima! –ella le miró confundida¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

-Disculpame –el muchacho temblaba de pies a cabeza y tenía la vista desenfocada –oh… estas… tiritando, qué… Draco… ¿qué ocurre? –Hermione le acarició la mejilla, esperaba que el tuviera los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero, asombrosamente estaban secos, rojos e irritados, pero muy secos.

-¡He dicho que no me toques¡No quiero que nadie me toque, jamás! –sus palabras salían de sus labios abruptamente, daba la impresión de que se estaba axfisiando de la ansiedad, él caminó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda dio con la pared y resbalo hasta quedarse sentado, se abrazó las rodillas, el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones y estaba atrapado en la agonía por intentar respirar.

-Tranquilo… -Hermione se inclinó frente a él y escuchó el sonido silbante del oxigeno insistiendo por llegar a sus pulmones, estaba impresionada, gravemente impresionada, y a su vez horrorizada¿Qué habría pasado por la mente de Draco¿Qué horrible vida vivía y había vivido¿qué tenía ese cuadro¿perdonaría alguna vez que se apiadara de él?

Decidió no tocar a Malfoy y, en su lugar, respirar profundamente de manera que él escuchara con claridad cada exalación y cada expiración, pronto Draco la imitó sin tan siquiera percatarse, hasta que su respiración se acompasó.

Llegó un momento en que el rubio se destapó la cara y sus ojos coincidieron con los de ella, Hermione se mordía el labio y el miraba aquel gesto con extrema conmoción, era bonita, su boca era bonita y estaba orientada a él, y ella había estado en silencio durante todo ese tiempo y no había tratado de volverle a tocar.

-perdona Draco, lo siento mucho, tendría que haberme ido o… sé que te odiaras por esto. Pero te juro que nunca diré nada, haré como sino hubiera pasado… pero si alguna vez –la bruja se mordió con más fuerza el labio, Malfoy estaba de repente muy cansado. –si alguna vez necesitas contarlo, yo… estoy dispuesta… ¡no es lastima, te lo aseguro! Solo quiero una oportunidad de entender… de entender al Malfoy para conocer a Draco. –Draco recostó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos –sé lo que quiero de ti, Draco. –el muchacho la miró entre las pestañas platinas que casi se rozaban. –Quiero que me dejes saber quien eres.

El rubio se inclinó con el ceño fruncido y las pupilas clavandose en ella, la manera en que ella lo miraba era desconocida, y eso le confundía y por otra parte le instaba hacer algo, algo que nunca antes había hecho voluntariamente, pero la imagen de Pansy, la sensación aspera y nauseabunda pareció golpearle en el pecho y recostó su cabeza entre el hombro y la mejilla de ella.

-no… -musitó coincidiendo con el momento en que Hermione extendía una mano hacia su cabello, como si lo hibiera presentido –no hagas nada, no… no, por favor, no lo hagas.

* * *

Malfoy no recordaba ninguna otra vez que hubiera llegado más mustio a su casa, en ella su voz hizo eco cuando preguntó por su padre y por su madre, tres de sus doce elfos domésticos (adquiridos tras Dobby y tratados con especial crueldad, como si ellos fueran doce Dobbies que merecieran castigo) aparecieron en el hall informandole de que sus padre habían salido a un festival conmemorativo, lo que en realidad significaba que habían ido a una de esas reuniones innombrables con personajes oscuros, con familias con un apellido que escondia un pasado, un presente y un futuro mortifago, el mismo que él compartiría algún día. Aquello muchas veces la había hecho sentir poder, fuerza, claridad, saber que su destino estaba marcado y que el no tenía que hacer nada más que dejarse llevar, a veces le habían brillado los ojos con la idea de dar muerte, de tener una capacidad tan divina como decidir quien podía morir y quien podía vivir, ser un Dios poderoso, una figura venerable. Aquella fantasía le había hecho en infinidad de ocasiones expulsar una sonrisa a su boca, una carcajada muda que flotaba en el aire y se quedaba allí, socarrona y altanera, haciendole sentir que ya estaba acariciando, amasando, ese gran poder. 

Pero parecía que desde aquellos días hasta ese mismo momento habían pasado siglos, a pesar de que no era así. Tenía la sensación que desde aquel ultimo día de clases en la cual metió las manos en uno bolsillos llenos de vómito, y corrió por todo el Gran Comedor, hasta aquel momento, había un extraño muro divisorio, y él había perdido algo al otro lado, y ganado algo en la nueva posición, se sentía vacilante, sin saber si cruzar la barrera y recuperar aquello que se había dejado, sintiendo que cada vez oscilaba más entre un lado u otro, que a veces no había muro, y que otras sí.

Por alguna razón empezó a recorrer la mansión, cada sala, cada habitación, cada uno de los cuartos de baño, las cocinas, la bilioteca, la sala dedicada a la practica de pociones y de magia en general (a veces su padre había conseguido que Malfoy pudiera hacer magia en verano, aunque Malfoy nunca supo porque medios) y por último la sala más siniestra de toda la casa, y la más amplia, allí estaban todos esos artilujios maquiavélicos, con formas raras, y proyectando sombras cambiantes, allí Malfoy sabía que no era innerte todo lo que podía encontrarse, pues tambien habían seres demoniacos, torturadores, espeluznantes. Malfoy ya había entrado allí otras veces y su padre le había mostrado orgulloso algunos recuerdos especialmente sanguinarios de los días de poder del Señor Oscuro, él se imaginó muchas veces trantando mano a mano con el Señor Tenebroso, y en su fantasía una alegría venenosa le intoxicaba, haciendole creer que eso era lo mejor que podía ocurrirle en la vida, ser como su padre, un hombre irrefutable.

Con un estremecimiento se alejó de la sala, se colocó la túnica de color verde esmeralda, alzó el mentón y siguió caminando altivo por toda la Mansión, aunque en las profundidades de su ser esa figura no fuera compartida.

Pronto aquel paseo dejo de servirle para olvidar lo que había ocurrido un par de horas atrás, pues vino a su mente con una fuerza tal que pareció empujar cualquiero otro inquilino de su memoria, así que corrió a la sala de practicas y cogiendo un enorme libro de pociones eligió una de las más complicadas con más tiempo de elaboración y comenzó cuidadosamente a prepararla. Inmerso en aquella actividad casi artesanal consiguió lo que, con el mismo método, ya había conseguido otras veces: descansar, evadirse, sentir que hacia algo bien, perfectamente bien, sin ayuda de nadie, una actividad que le hacía sentirse fuerte y seguro en soledad, porque la elaboración de pociones, un arte como mucho otros, requería la máxima concentración y era una tarea estrictamente individual. Satisfecho, comenzó a separar una serie de hierbas e ingredientes de olores diversos y agradables, y puso el caldero al fuego mágico.

* * *

Hermione se había desechó el bonito recogido de camino a su casa en un tren muggle, había mirado su reflejo en el cristal y se había fijado en los capilares rojizos que resaltaban en sus ojos, había llorado como una idiota caminando por un parque tras la cita con el Slytherin, y lo había hecho porque se sentía muy mal, siempre había sido una idiota sensiblera, una defensora de las causas pérdidas que podía pasar una semana entera sumida en la miseria tras ver una noticia especialmente escabrosa sobre la muerte de un niño o la tragedia de una familia campesina a la que una riada había dejado sin nada. Siempre había sido así, una joven emocional que no reprimía sus lágrimas porque no tenía fuerza para soportar la quemazón que provoca un llanto frustrado y, de cualquier forma, aunque una parte de sí misma se preguntaba si quizás hubiera vivido mejor siendo más insensible o inmadura, otra parte de su ser con un brillo luminoso, se sentía orgulloso de aquello. 

-_"no hay mucha gente como tú, cariño" _

Sus padres solían repetirla muchas veces aquello, y Hermione quería creer de todo corazón que eso era bueno, y quería creer que algún día el mundo se daría cuenta de ello, y que sus amigos dejarían de pensar que Hermione era una idealista que haría mejor en resignarse a que ciertas cosas no tienen razón de ser, a que ciertas cosas no se pueden cambiar por horribles que parezcan, y ellos siempre habían estado convencidos de que Malfoy era el mejor ejemplo de algo malo que lo es por propia voluntad y que no merece lástima, hasta ella había llegado a pensarlo.

Caminaba por la acera en la que se alzaban casitas modestas de dos pisos y un garaje, con un jardín mas o menos cuidado en cada una de ellas. La colonia en que vivía estaba compuesta por unas cuantas familias dedicadas a alguna profesión más o menos remunerada. Se podía decir que todos gozaban de una favorable posición económica, aunque sabían perfectamente que a veces era muy necesario ajustar sus sueldos y cuidar de el empleo que les daban, por tanto, ninguno de sus vecinos ni su propia familia, tenía una condición de despreocupacion sobre el dinero, sino la obligación de control, organización y cuidado meticuloso. Con toda aquella elucubración Hermione llegaba a la conclusión de que ella era una joven de un estrato social acomodado, y aunque no tenía los lujos de Malfoy pensaba que no había nada mejor que gozar del punto justo de las cosas.

Cruzó el jardín y llegó a la puerta de su casa, cogió aire y se preparó para fingir que estaba de maravilla, y entonces tocó el timbre, se escuchó la voz acogedora de su madre, con aquella nota firme pero cariñosa que la caracterizaba, y pronto fue su padre quien abrió, la dio un beso en la frente y ella supo que habían buenas noticias.

Su madre estaba sentada en un sillón y se mordía el labio, Hermione pensó que tenía algo especial que la hacía más bonita, y corrió para abrazarla, estaba desolada y sabía que su madre en algún momento se daría cuenta.

-¿es lo que yo creo? –preguntó Hermione con los ojos brillantes

-sí, cariño –contestó ella

-¡pero no te pongas a llorar como una magdalena! –bromeó su padre quien, sin embargo, tenía los ojos más brillantes que nunca y las patas de gallo más acentuadas que en toda su vida, su sonrisa era brillante y cansada, como lo había sido siempre, pero su actitud renovada le confería un brillo especial, su padre gozaba ahora de una energía casi juvenil.

-¡oh…! –Hermione no pudo evitarlo el labio la tembló y todas las ilusiones acerca de esa idea que sus padre le aconsejaron que no tuviera para evitarse una decepcion, se agolparon en su alma en un bulllicio festivo -¡sabía que lo conseguiriamos!

Los tres se abrazaron en el sillón, su madre era el eje central, pronto empezaron a reir y a hacer llamadas aquí y alla.

El Sr Granger tenía cara de creer que todo aquello de informar a la familia era demasiado precipitado, pero las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida parecían extasiadas en esa tarea, así que no quiso agüar la fiesta.

Cuando Hermione fue a coger pergamino y pluma para hacerles llegar la noticia a sus dos mejores amigos, algo extraño la ocurrió, quiso decirselo tambien a alguien más, aunque a él no le importara.

* * *

"_Voy a tener un hermano. A las 18:30 en zona muggle, como tu dijiste"_

Habían pasado cinco semanas desde la última vez que se vieron, Draco Malfoy había estado de vacaciones en un islote que su padre adquirió tiempo atrás después de dejar sin trabajo y hogar a su pequeña población de habitantes muggles a los que había borrado por completo la memoria y el sentido de sus vidas.

Acababa de salir de la ducha y caminaba completamente desnudo por la habitación, algo que siempre le había gustado hacer, había visto al carabo con la correspondencia por el reflejo del espejo, mientras observaba el mate de su piel, tan lejano a un bronceado pero que, por lo menos, le daba algo de tonalidad.

Antes de leerla se había secado el pelo con una toalla, y se había vestido con una blusa muy cómoda, elegante, tenía gemelos de oro blanco, los pantalones eran de lino muy suaves e igual de cómodos, de un color beige claro, habían costado muy caros porque eran importados de Italia. Como sus padres, para variar, no estaban en casa, decidió que aquel día no se echaría gomina en el pelo ni lo peinaría meticulosamente hacia atrás. Hacía poco que se lo había cortado en una peluquería cara y llevarlo suelto y natural le hacia sentirse como con una nueva experiencia.

Entonces se acercó al quicio de la ventana, cogió la correspondencia y trato de ignorar el hecho de que se había sentido bien al observar la cuidada y dinamica caligrafia de Hermione, tan diferente a la suya de estilizada y barrocas letras. Por un momento pensó por qué razón le había dicho que iba a tener un hermano, pero no queriendo darle importancia se limito a hacer volar hacia el sol de la mañana una sola palabra: _"bien"_


End file.
